Sweet Love Kyumin version
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Kisah KyuMin Remake dari Ff SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

~Sweet Love~

By : Ida Rinjani

Pair : KyuMin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun And Lee Sungmin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rate : T-T, BOYS LOVES,

FF ini remake dari FF pairing SasuSaku.

Lee Sungmin membuka pintu putih di hadapannya, melangkah dengan cepat, lalu duduk di sofa merah dengan manis setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di samping sofa.

"Halo," ucapnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini menonton televisi.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya saat masuk ke rumahku, minnie,"

sahut Cho Kyuhyun, sang pemuda yang kini sedang menonton acara Lintas Berita.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir shape-M andalannya,

"Kau tidak menjawab salamku, kyunie."

"Oh." kyuhyun memperbesar volume televisi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin

Hening.

"Hh..." Sungmin menghela napas panjang.

"Benar kata eunhyuk, Siwonie jauh lebih baik daripada kau,"

ucapnya dengan niat memancing amarah sang pemuda.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol mute, lalu menoleh pada sungmin.

"Mwo?" tantangnya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Siwonie jauh lebih baik daripada kau, Cho-Kyu-Hyun," ucap Sungmin dengan nada menantang.

"Lagi pula, saat kalian SMA siwonie yang menjadi ketua OSIS, bukan kau. ha-ha."

Sungmin lalu berdiri, mengambil tas ranselnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, lalu menariknya sehingga ia kini terduduk di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Apa maumu, min?" ucapnya dengan emosi tergambar di mata.

Ah, betapa ia tahu bagaimana cara memancing kekasihnya.

"Jawab salamku, Kyunie." Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang kekasih sembari tersenyum manis. "Halo."

Tuing!

Dan satu silangan urat pun menghiasi kening kyuhyun.

Butir per butir keringat menetes dari pelipis kyuhyun yang kini sedang bermain game kesayangannya. AC kamarnya mati dan tukang servis baru akan sampai dua jam lagi.

Beruntungnya, sang kekasih kini ada di kamarnya, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya, membantunya berkonsentrasi dalam memainkan permainan favoritnya, berbau monster-monster (starcrafe) tentu saja.

"Kyunie," panggil sang kekasih.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer di hadapannya.

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" tanyanya seraya memeluk guling yang terlihat begitu empuk.

"Karena AC-nya mati," jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa AC-nya mati?" tanya sungmin kembali.

"Karena AC-nya rusak, min."

"Kenapa bisa rusak?" sungmin kini memandang layar komputer yang menggambarkan monster-moster yang adu hantam dengan beberapa orang.

"Karena kau terus bertanya."

Puk!

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepala sang ,Cho bungsu namun tetap saja, sang pemuda tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari layar.

"Kyunie, pacarmu seorang namja manis sedang berkeringat di sini, di atas tempat tidurmu, apa kau tidak merasakan apa pun?"

"Tidak," jawab sang kekasih cepat, tanpa keraguan.

Puk!

Bantal kedua sukses mendarat di kepala kyuhnyun, namun lagi-lagi, tak ada hasil.

"Maniak," rutuk Sungmin dengan perlahan, namun masih dapat Kyuhyun dengar.

Tentu saja kyuhyun ingin membalas, namun sepertinya lebih baik ia diam dan dipanggil maniak sementara, daripada diganggu waktu bermainnya untuk pembicaraan tidak berujung.

Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun menyeringai dalam diam, senang karena akhirnya sang kekasih pun berhenti bertanya.

"Kyunie, kau sedang apa?"

tanya namja cantik berambut pirang yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya seraya memeluk guling.

Pemuda yang kini sedang mengutak-ngatik laptop di atas tempat tidur yang sama terlihat tidak terlalu mengindahkan sang kekasih.

"Mengerjakan tugas kuliah, min."

"Oh," jawab Sungmin sembari menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

Keringat Kyuhyun membanjiri keningnya karena tukang servis yang ia panggil belum kunjung datang.

"Kyunie."

"Hn," sahutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar maniak?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Ani," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau bukan maniak?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau bisa ngerape ?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa break dance?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya bulu dada?"

Krik.

Hening. kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya seketika. Ia kini menatap namja cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya yang kini sedang memeluk guling yang selalu ia pakai, dalam diam. Sang namja cantik menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat, menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya yang menuntut untuk dijawab.

"minie," ucap kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat di mata foxsinya.

"Ya, kyunie..?" Sungmin balas menatapnya, memutuskan untuk tidak memutuskan pandangan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang kehabisan akal.

"Karena kata eunhyuk kalau seorang maniak, bisa bernyanyi rape, bisa melakukan break dance, dan memiliki bulu dada itu seksi."

Krik.

kyuhyun diam sejenak, terhenyak.

"Kau pasti lapar."

Beberapa detik berikutnya kyuhyun membuka tasnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menelepon restoran cepat saji untuk memesan beberapa makanan, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Memiliki kekasih seperti Lee Sungmin yang bodoh saat lapar dan kamar yang panas bukan main cukup membuatnya kualahan.

"kyunie..." panggil Sungmin dengan perlahan hampir seperti bisikan.

kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya, lalu menatap Sungmin, mencoba sabar.

"Ada apa lagi, min?"

Tentu saja kyuhyun menyadari bagaimana bibir shape-m sungmin terbuka dan menatap dada bidangnya yang tak terlapisi apa pun sebelum menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap dirinya.

Masih dengan bibir seksi itu terbuka dan ekspresi kosong Sungmin mengatakan,

"...kau seksi."

Krik.

Catatan: Seorang Cho KYuhyun tidak memiliki bulu dada

After one week

"Kyunie!" rengek Lee Sungmin sembari mengguncangkan Cho Kyuhyunyang kini terlelap. Lima menit sudah ia berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya, namun nihil, sang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kyunie! Hari ini kan car-free day! Kau bilang mau menemaniku bersepeda!" Sungmin masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan si pemuda yang tengah terlelap.

kyuhyun akhirnya merespon. Ia bergerak, menarik selimut yang tadinya berada di pinggang, hingga kini menutupi seluruh badannya, bahkan pucuk kepala sekalipun.

"Besok," gumamnya parau.

"Besok bukan car-free day,Kyunie ! Jangan mencoba membodohiku, aku sedang tidak lapar," keluhnya.

Sungmin pun menghela napas, lalu melepaskan sepatu kets yang sedang ia pakai. Setelah melepaskan sepatu, Sungmin pun turut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Min..." ujar Kyuhyun parau. Ia memaksa matanya terbuka untuk menatap sang kekasih berambut pirang yang kini berbaring dengan tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jadi, apa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang kekasih, dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Hh..." kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk, lalu mengacak rambut namja cantik nya ini.

kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat tidur, mengambil bantal, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Besok."

Puk!

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepalanya telak. Tapi, toh, timpukan itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sial, dasar Cho pabo" rutuk sungmin kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir seksinya.

o000o

Grauk!

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya, duduk seketika karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pundak kanannya.

"Min..." ujarnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Tangan kirinya kini tengah sibuk mengelus pundak kanannya yang sukses digigit oleh kekasihnya yang kadang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Ba-ngun!" ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak boleh bangun terlalu siang,Kyunie." Sungmin kini berdiri dengan menolakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun siang?"

"Nanti kau penyakitan,!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku penyakitan?"

"Kalau kau penyakitan aku yang susah, Kyunie. Aku kan tidak ingin punya suami penyakitan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau jadi suamimu?" ledeknya seraya menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya tidak percaya sejenak, dengan pipi cabi bersemu memerah karena menahan malu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," lanjut Kyuhun dengan seringai semakin lebar. Melihat Sungmin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah menahan malu mau tidak mau sedikit membuatnya merasa geli, Ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lagipula aku begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini melingkar di pinggang namja cantik ini, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas terus?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan pipi merona.

"Karena memang sedang ada tugas, Min," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pundak Sungmin.

"Menurutmu kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Ng... dikeluarkan?"

"Kalau dikeluarkan bagaimana?" Kini Kyuhyun sibuk mengecup bahu namja cantik nya.

"Kau susah dapat kerja, lalu kau tidak bekerja, akhirnya kau berakhir miskin," jelas Sungmin mengira-ngira.

"Good boy. Memangnya kau mau punya suami miskin?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela kesibukannya mengecup leher Sungmin yang beraroma vanilla yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Sungmin menyeringai.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau, kau jadi suamiku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Kini ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah menyeringai dalam-dalam.

Ah, asyiknya balas dendam.

"Oh iya," Sungmin berdiri, menatap kekasih yang bungkam,

"kau belum mandi, bau."

Dan Sungmin tertawa akan kemenangan mutlaknya.

Pesan moral: jangan mencari masalah dengan Lee Sungmin yang sedang tidak lapar.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup lama mereka tidak jadi, bersepeda karena hari sudah menjelang siang, kyuhyun pun mengantar sungmin pulang kerumahnya.

OoooO

Sebuah mobil Hyunday hitam berhenti tepat sebelum garis batas lampu merah. Kyuhyun, yang kini duduk bangku kemudi, sementara itu sang kekasih sibuk bernyanyi lagu yang tengah diputar.

"Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move but I like it," nyanyinya hapal di luar kepala.

"Omo, Kyunie! Suaranya Ne-yo sangat bagus kyunie!" pekik Sungmin penuh kagum.

"Kapan ya Ne-yo konser lagi di sini?" Sungmin tampaknya tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak memuja suara sang penyanyi.

"Biasa," komentar Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tangan kirinya pun segera tergapai untuk mematikan lagu yang berulangkali diputarkan sang kekasih.

Grauk!

"Aw!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena rasa perih di pundak kirinya.

"Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun yang kesal karena kena gigitan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Suara Ne-yo jauh lebih bagus daripada suara melengkingmu yang seperti maniak itu, Kyunie!" ketus Sungmin tanpa nada ragu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, kesal karena kembali membahas masalah maniak-tidak maniak. Ia memutar otak untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau aku jadi maniak," tantang Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ragu ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja baby blue yang ia kenakan, membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu menatap tante-tante dan om-om yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan tanpa mengindahkan lampu lalu lintas yang kini hijau.

Tentu saja sang tante-tante dan om-om itu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Jangan permasalahkan jenis kelamin ataupun orientasi seksual saat pemandangan seorang Cho Kyuhun disuguhkan dengan cuma-cuma.

Melihat sang tante-tante atau pun om-om yang ditatap Khuhyun merona wajahnya,Sungmin pun keki. Ia segera menutup jendela mobil lalu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Kyunie!" pekik Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata begitu mobil kembali dijalankan.

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku ini maniak, kan?" Kyuhyun kini mulai berkonsentrasi mengemudi.Sungmin pun sibuk kembali mengancingi kemeja Kyuhyun yang tadi dibuka.

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku maniak lagi, Min."

Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap jalanan melalui kaca di sebelahnya. Karena itu Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menepi sejenak.

"Berhenti memanggilku maniak Min, Itu tidak lucu," ujar Kyuhyun ketika mobil yang ia kendarai sudah dipinggirkan.

"Tapi kata eunhyuk kau itu maniak, kau jarang sekali mencium bibirku",

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir shape-M seksinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menarik tengkuk Sungmin ke arahnya, menciumnya tepat di bibir mengeluarkan setiap teknik yang ia ketahui.

Cho Kyuhyun jenius dalam segala hal, bukan begitu?

Tentu saja termasuk seni berciuman. Setelah memastikan Sungmin kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun pun memundurkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, sambil menghapus salipa di dagu kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya

"Jadi, apa aku maniak?"

Sungmin, dengan rona kemerahan di pipi cabinya dan napas yang terengah, menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Good Boy," ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

"...kau bukan maniak, tapi kau Super maniak, Tuan Cho," bisik Sungmin pelan, membuat sang pemuda tampan itu tidak dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Kyuhyun merasa menang karena tidak lagi dipanggil maniak lagi. Sayang sekali ia tidak sadar kalau kini nama panggilannya akan berubah menjadi super maniak.

akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah sungmin

OoooO

Sungmin melangkah perlahan dengan piring kecil berisi kue labu di tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia meletakkan piring tersebut di hadapan Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil kue tersebut.

"Abonim dan Omomin ternyata belum pulang," ujar Sungmin lemas setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Hn." Ujar Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Padahal aku pikir mereka sudah pulang, jadi aku dapat oleh-olehnya sore ini." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Kyuhyunie?"

"Hn."

"Apakah bermain PSP menyenangkan?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau bisa mengatakan hal lain selain 'hn'?"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau tahu, kau itu sangat tampan?"

"Hn."

"Apakah menurut mu, aku itu namja yang cantik?"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memakan PSP nya.

"Hn."

"Apakah aku boleh meminjam PS_"

"—Ani."

Sungmin menghela napas, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan game di PSP bodohnya.

"kyuhyunie."

"Hn."

"Apakah ada hal lain yang menarik untukmu selain PSP ?"

"Ada."

Okay, Sungmin kini merasa senang bukan main.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkilat oleh antusiasme.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Sungmin tepat di mata sebelum menjawab,

"bermain Starcrafe."

Duak!

Kepala Sungmin terbentur keras pada meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

And that's what they called 'Headbang'.

OoooO

beberapa saat kemuadian.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi Sex pertama ku untuk mu ?"

Kalimat Sungmin yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama lima menit lalu sukses membuat Kyuhyun sontak menatapnya.

"Apa masih lebih menarik PSP itu daripada bercinta dengan ku, Kyunie?" pancingnya lagi.

Sungmin sadar betul, hargadirinya dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Nanti," respon Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwoya?"

"Nanti, setelah game nya selesai."

Tuing!

Silangan urat muncul di kening Sungmin.

Cukup sudah, sudah cukup. Bagaimana bisa keperjakaannya dihargai dengan game di PSP?

Setelah memenangkan game di PSP kesayangannya, Kyuhyun berdiri, menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah kamar namja cantik. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun bersyukur selalu membawa alat kontrasepsi di dompetnya untuk keadaan 'darurat'.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin, tidak menuruti tarikan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Tentu saja ke kamar, kau mau kita bercinta di sini?" jawab Kyuhyun setengah meledek.

"Nanti," respon Sungmin singkat.

"Mwo?"

"Nanti, setelah kita menikah, Kyunie." jawabnya dengan senyuman termanis. Ah, tentu saja senyuman manis kemenangan karena berhasil membalas perkataan sang kekasih.

Sungmin lalu berdiri melewati Kyuhyun untuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu seraya mencium leher dan meniup telinga Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum berlalu.

dalam hati Kyuhyun mengumpat

"Shit, kau membuat ku Honry Min".

Pesan moral: balas dendam memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

OoooO

After Two Years.

Lee Sungmin mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Cho dengan keras.

"CHO KYUHYUN, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Sungmin agar dapat masuk ke rumah keluarga Cho untuk menjauh dari cuaca berangin ini.

Tubuhnya dibalutkan Hodie pink dan jins ketat berwarna putih, yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nya yang indah, ya sungmin memang seorang pria namun jangan salahkan wajah cantiknya serta bentuk tubuhnya yang layaknya seorang yeonja, dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit memanjang menambah kesan manis pada diri seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ceklek.

"Haruskah berteriak, Min? Apa gunanya bel kalau begitu?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu. Sungmin pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu melihat sosok tersebut tanpa peduli omelannya.

"Tak tahu kah kau kalau manusia sedang kedinginan ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih?" jawabnya.

Sungmin lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam jaket Kyuhyun hingga ke punggungnya, mencari kehangatan.

Kyuhyun yang tahu tak akan bisa berdebat dengan Sungmin pun hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup pintu agar sang angin dingin tidak dapat menyusup masuk ke rumahnya yang lebih hangat. Tangan Kyuhyun pun mengelus punggung Sungmin, memberikan gerakan yang menghangatkan hati maupun tubuh Sungmin secara bersamaan.

Inilah yang Sungmin cintai dari Kyuhyun, talk less, do more.

Tak perlu kata-kata, ia tahu dan yakin Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Sungmin menperdalam pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Kyunie" panggil Sungmin sambil menghirup aroma tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"…kau belum mandi ya?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan dari Kyuhyun dan menatap mata sang kekasih. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit sebal karena tak lagi memeluk namja cantik nya.

"Masih pagi," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap jam dinding dengan bingung.

Tiga sore.

Okay, tiga sore. Jelas bukan pagi.

Sungmin yakin 100% bahwa Kyuhyun dari tadi pagi pasti sibuk bermain dengan Game-game bodoh itu.

OoooO

setelah masuk ke kamarnya kyuhyun langsung memainkan starcrafe, game kesayangannya, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan sungmin di kamarnya.

"Kyunie!"

Hening.

"Kyuuuhyunnie!"

Masih hening.

"Kyu Chagii!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuuupabooo!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Puk!

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan telak di kepala kyuhyun.

Krik.

Masih hening.

"Cho Kyuhyun!!"

Masih, tetap, selalu tak ada jawaban.

"LALALALA HALO NAMJA TAMPAN DI SANA LALALALA—"

"—Sungmin..."

"—oh, Tuhan! Akhirnya ia bica—"

"—bisakah kau diam?"

Puk!

Kembali, sebuah bantal mendarat di kepala sang pemuda yang sedang bermain Starscrafe.

"Ugh!"

beberapa saat kemudian.

OoooO

"Kyuhyunnnie!"

Hening.

Sudah cukup, cukup sudah. Sungmin pun menggerakkan tangannya, mencari bantal untuk kembali menimpuk sang pemuda. Tapi apa daya, segala amunisi telah terpakai percuma.

Karena itu Sungmin berdiri dari tempat tidur sang kekasih, memeluk guling berlapiskan kain baby blue di tangan, melangkah untuk berhenti tepat di belakang sang kekasih yang kini memunggunginya menatap layar komputernya.

Sungmin menarik kencang bagian belakang rambut Kyuhyun yang mencuat, hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang ke belakang.

"Omona Min..." keluh Kyuhyun dengan suara kualahan yang mencoba sabar seraya menekan tombol pause pada maose di komputernya.

Sungmin yang berdiri kini menunduk menatap sang kekasih yang berbaring di lantai masih dengan memeluk guling di tangan.

"Demi semua Bunny yang berwarna pink, Cho Kyuhyun! Umurmu sudah 24 tahun tapi kebiasaanmu asik dengan game tanpa memerhatikanku masih sama seperti saat kita remaja dulu! Tak bisa kah kau berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, wahai Cho Kyuhyun?" omelnya panjang lebar.

"Kebiasaanmu menimpukku dengan bantal juga tidak berubah, Min." Kyuhyun memutar bola mata.

"Hey! Jangan membalikkan keadaan! Kau curang!"

"Yak!, kau juga tidak pernah mau kalah seperti biasa min."

Kembali, Sungmin memutar bola mata.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan kau menjadi lelaki bawel seperti ahjuma-ahjuma! Jangan-jangan kau alien!"

Krik.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar.

Hening.

Sungmin berpikir dengan keras, Kyuhyun menatap datar dengan bosan.

"Kau ke manakan Cho Kyuhyun, wahai Alien-si!" pekik Sungmin sembari mengangkat gulingnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memukul wa—

"—kalau kau pukul wajahku dengan guling itu akan kubatalkan rencanaku melamarmu malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat menantang.

Satu detik berlalu.

Sungmin membeku, Kyuhyun berwajah datar.

Dua detik berlalu.

Sungmin masih membeku, Kyuhyun masih berwajah datar.

Tiga detik berlalu.

Mata Sungmin membulat, dan Kyuhyun tergagap.

"MWO?" Sungmin memekik kencang.

"Lu-lupakan." Untuk pertama kali, sang tuan muda Cho tergagap.

"Kau—"

"—lupakan, Su—"

—BUAK!

Sebuah guling mendarat di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan telak. Telak. Sangat, sangat, telak hingga membuat Kyuhyun berwajah kaget bukan main dan membeku karena bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"KAU—" Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"—bagaimana bisa kau membocorkan rencanamu melamarku yang seharusnya adalah KEJUTAN, Kyunie!" pekik Sungmin dengan garang.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sungmin melempar guling yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebagai senjata ke tempat tidur dengan sembarang, lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat.

Suara langkah kaki Sungmin perlahan-lahan mengecil, menandakan ia menjauh.

Kyuhyun pun bangun dari di lantai, kini ia duduk, masih dengan ekspresi bingung akan apa yang terjadi, Mungkin pukulan telak di wajahnya membuatnya sedikit 'korslet'?

Suara langkah kaki Sungmin kembali terdengar, masih cepat, semakin terdengar jelas, menandakan ia mendekat.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, berusaha mempersiapkan mental jika sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi.

"KAU—" Lagi, Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sangar.

"—awas kalau kau membatalkan rencanamu melamarku nanti malam!" ancamnya singkat lalu kembali berlari keluar rumah sang kekasih.

Krik.

Krik krik.

Kyuhyun diam dalam keheningan, memutar otaknya yang jenius untuk memroses hal yang unik (jika tidak mau dibilang aneh).

Tiga detik berlalu, Kyuhyun masih diam.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun pun bergerak, meraih mouse menekan tombol start, lalu melanjutkan permainan Starcrafe dalam keheningan.

Catatan: seorang Cho Kyuhyun kalah dalam Starcrafe, yang merupakan favoritnya.

At Night

Lee Sungmin mengenakan Tukedo hitam dan kemeja pink, dengan dasi pink menambah kesan manis pada dirinya, berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah terkasihnya Cho Khyuhyun.

Tangannya tergapai mencoba membuka gagang pintu, gagang, Pintu terkunci Namun tak masalah, ia bisa menekan bel rumah untuk dibukakan pintunya oleh sang empunya rumah.

Ting ting.

Bel rumah berbunyi, sebuah derap langkah terdengar mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklek.

Di sanalah terlihat, seorang pria tampan dengan celana training biru tua dan jaket hitam di atas kaus putih oblo—tunggu. Apakah ada kesalahan di sini?

"Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mi—"

"—tidak kah kau seharusnya ganti baju?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"...untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"...melamarku?" jawab Sungmin dengan pertanyaan.

Hening.

Krik.

"Oh..." respon Kyuhyun singkat.

Krik.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung jaket hitam yang kini ia kenakan, mengambil sebuah cincin bermatakan berlian, meraih tangan kanan Sungmin, menyisipkannya di jari manis sang kekasih sembari berkata,

"Februari tahun depan kita menikah."

Dan di sanalah Cho Kyuhyun melamar Lee Sungmin.

Tanpa pertanyaan 'will you marry me?' (bahkan dengan sebuah perintah).

Di ambang pintu rumah (bukan di sebuah restoran mewah).

Dengan kaus putih oblong (di mana seharusnya setelan tukedo yang dipakai).

Melalui sebuah cincin telanjang (tanpa kotak merah marun berbentuk hati).

Berdiri dengan tegaknya (yang mana seharusnya ia berlutut layaknya bangsawan dimabuk cinta).

Di ambang pintu kediaman keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin menangis,karena sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, Kyuhyun menyeringai karena menurutnya Sungmin terharu atas lamarannya.

Lee Sungmin berpikir, mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah sebangsa alien

OoooO

after 3 month

"Jadi, kalian mau pilih warna apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Kibum seorang Event Organizer.

"Pink," / "Hitam," ujar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan tajam.

At home

"Kyunie!" pekik Sungmin dengan cukup keras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengacaukan rencanaku dan bagaimana mungkin sebuah acara pernikahan bertemakan warna hitam! Kau pikir ini acara apa? Acara merayakan meninggalnya seseorang, hah?" Sungmin menolak kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memainkan PSP dengan tatapan tajam.

"Setidaknya hitam lebih bagus daripada pink," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap lajar PSP nya.

"Memangnya ini acara ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas?" sindir Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi teman kuliahku dulu juga pernikahannya bertema warna pink Kyunie!"

"Bohong."

"SERIUS!"

"Cih, kalau begitu pasti prianya banci."

"Oh ya? Pasangannya binaragawan, Kyuhyunie."

"Binaragawan itu banyak yang maniak min"

"Dia bukan maniak! Buktinya dia menikah dengan temanku!"

"Kalau begitu temanmu waria," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Temanku seratus persen pria Kyunie"

"Kau telah dibohongi." Kyuhyun masih asik dengan PSP nya

"Aku tidak dibohongi! Aku pernah mandi dengannya waktu kecil dan aku lihat dengan jelas dia pria!"

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"...Mwo?" Kini Kyuhyun melupakan PSP sejenak dan menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"...kau pernah mandi dengan waria?"

"Dia bukan waria!" Sungmin mulai emosi.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?"

Kyuhyun mulai menata pikirannya.

"Ani," jawabnya yakin,

"saat kita menikah nanti, aku bisa mandi sebanyak yang ku mau denganmu."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainan PSP nya. Berusaha terlihat keren padahal hatinya iri setengah mati.

Tuing!

Silangan urat mampir di kening Sungmin.

Dengan cepat sungmin mengambil PSP dan menyembunyikan di belakang punggungnya

"Akan aku buang semua semua koleksi game bodoh mu, jika kau tidak mau merubah dekorasinya menjadi warna pink," ucap Sungmin cepat dan tegas, tanpa menyisakan celah untuk sebuah interupsi.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kesal sejenak, lalu kembali dapat menata emosinya.

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

"Oh ya?" Sungmin menyeringai sembari mengangkat alis menantang. Pada detik berikutnya, Sungmin merogoh tas yang kini tersampir di bahunya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam.

"Kau pikir di mana dompet berisi uang dan kartu ATM-mu, Kyunie?"

"Kau cukup pintar, Min." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Namun, sayang sekali, aku masih bisa meminjam uang dari donghae hyung, chaming, atau pun yesung hyung ," ujarnya santai setengah mengejek.

Sudah cukup, cukup sudah.

Sungmin berjalan ke meja makan tempat Kyuhyun berada,

—BRAK!—

menggebrak meja tersebut dengan keras, dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Harus kah Sungmin mengeluarkan kemampuan material artnya.

"Ubah warna dekorasi pernikahan SEKARANG JUGA atau kau tak akan dapat jatah malam pertama untuk empat bulan pernikahan!" ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan 'tidak masalah', tetapi sepertinya, sebelum Kyuhyun merespon 'harga awal', Sungmin dengan cepat sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan menaikkan 'harga penawaran',

"—ralat. Satu tahun!" yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Cho Kyuhyun diam dan bertekuk lutut menyerah.

Dengan terpaksa ia menelepon Kibum untuk mengubah dekorasi warna hitam pernikahannya menjadi pink.

Ups, tak lupa kini Cho Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin karena memikirkan kalau-kalau ia dipaksa memakai setelan tukedo berwarna pink di pernikahannya kelak.

Tentu saja kini sang pewaris Cho Coorporation itu panik setengah mati berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa kini harga dirinya yang ia pikir seharga sepuluh matahari dan dua puluh purnama ternyata hanya seharga sebuah malam pertama.

Cih—decih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OoooO

Kyuhyun baru saja menyikat giginya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, lalu menemukan sang kekasih tengah tiduran membelakanginya di tempat tidur miliknya seraya menggunakan selimut.

Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menyelinapkan diri ke dalam selimut yang sama, lalu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Kau belum pulang, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bahu Sungmin.

"Kau mengusirku?" responnya dengan nada datar.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Good Boy." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini menaikkan kecupannya ke leher jenjanng Sungmin. Sungmin tidak merespon, Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada yang salah.

Kyuhyun pun memosisikan diri kembali. Tangan kiri masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya agar lebih tinggi.

"Ada apa, Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasa telah nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Hh..." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, kini menghadap Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

"Aku takut..."

"...takut? Takut akan?"

"Kau." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat di mata.

"Eh?"

"Apakah nanti setelah menikah kau akan memukulku?" Air mata Sungmin terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"mwo?"

"Apakah nanti setelah menikah kau akan memukulku dan menyakiti fisikku? Misalnya jitak, tampar, dan semacamnya?"

"Sungmin—"

"—aku takut..."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Cho!" Sungmin yang kesal mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun keras.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku sedang bicara serius kau malah tertawa!" Sungmin kini duduk menghadap Kyuhyun seraya menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Mian, mianhae, alasanmu takut sangat menggelikan, Min."Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa sembari mengusap bagian yang baru saja dicubit keras oleh Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat, siapa yang selama ini selalu main kekerasan? Cubit, gigit, tampar, jambak, timpuk bantal, bahkan pernah melempar laptop tepat di wajahku."

"...err, aku?"

"Pernah aku membalas?"

Sungmin terpaku menatap Kyuhyun.

"...aniyo," gumamnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin tersenyum pada calon pasangan hidupnya.

"Kau bahkan memelukku setelah kutimpuk wajahmu dengan laptop, berusaha menenangkan emosiku padahal saat itu hidungmu mimisan karena aku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat Sungmin kembali ke posisi tidur dan memeluknya erat.

"—tunggu!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan dengan segera dan Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pasti akan keluar lagi dari mulut Sungmin.

"Seorang Kyuhyun tidak akan bersikap semanis ini! Kau pasti alien!"

Krik.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bosan,

"Astaga, Min, jangan kumat lagi."

Sungmin segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di perut Kyuhyun (err... Alien) untuk menindihnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun agar dapat menatap dengan jelas.

"Wahai, Alien-shi—"

Kyuhyun memutar mata, memimpikan hari saat Sungmin akan bersikap dewasa.

"—Saranghae," bisiknya cepat.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin, lalu menyadari kini bibirnya telah dilumat habis oleh Sungmin, hanya untuk sementara.

Karena selanjutnya, permainan dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun, seperti biasa.

Ah, bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia menyeringai kala sedang berpagutan.

Dasar Cho Evil!—batin Sungmin tepat sebelum benaknya serasa melayang ke angkasa.

OoooO

At Wedding Time

"You may kiss your bride," ucap sang pastur dengan wibawanya yang begitu kental.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun segera mencium bibir sang kekasih yang kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ciuman tersebut berawal cukup mulus, dengan begitu lembut Kyuhyun menyapu bibir Shape-M milik bunny Min nya. Selanjutnya pun masih lem—

Tunggu.

He-hey, tunggu dulu! Kenapa itu menggunakan lidah? A-astaga! O-oke, mungkin ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara. I-iya kan?

Sang pastur menelan ludah, satu menit telah berlalu, ciuman tersebut masih berlangsung, Sungmin pun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri sedari tadi.

"Waa, Appa, aku juga mau ciuman seperti itu." Seorang gadis manis menarik-narik setelan jas sang ayah.

Dengan segera, sang ayah pun menutup mata anaknya seraya berteriak

"SEMUA, LINDUNGI MATA ANAK KALIAN!"

Semua tamu di sana, langsung mengalihkan pandangan anaknya (tentu saja anaknya mengeluh karena suguhan menarik tersebut ternyata tak dapat lagi mereka tonton).

Yesung yang sebelum ini berteriak kini berancang-ancang untuk berteriak kembali,

"Hentikan, Evil Magnae!"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik berikutnya terlewatkan, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pertempuran tersebut.

Napas Sungmin terengah-engah, Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan tegak dan menyeringai menatap sungmin.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Cho."

Sungmin yakin semua orang tidak akan melupakan ciuman dirinya dengan kyuhyun tadi, aigoo dia ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

End.

Hehehe ini adalah one shoot yg aku remake dari FF SASUSAKU. Aku ubah jadi KYUMIN, semoga kalian suka yah. Thanks.


	2. Review

Hallo...! Guys Annyeong!

Sebelum aku chuap-chuap lebih jauh, aku pengen mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kalian semua, yang mau Baca+Review FF ini. Thanks banget lho...*deep bow*

Dan mian ne, jika masih banyak Typo di FF ini.

Dan aku kemarin-kemarin, aku belum sadar, jika Acount Setting aku modenya Moderat Review, jadi Review dari kalian semua telat nampilnya. Padahal kalian semua udah Review dari tanggal 18 Feb, tapi di FF ini baru nampil pagi tadi. Huhuhu Mianhae ne...tapi sekarang udah aku perbaiki kok. Jadi kalo sekarang kalian semua Review, bisa langsung muncul deh di FF aku saat itu juga. Yaey!

Dan kalian juga bisa baca+review, FF aku yang lain *numpang promo* huhuhu...aku juga udah post FF Kyumin lain nya, jadi silahkan baca, jangan lupa Review, Kritik, masukan, atau apapun itu...aku terbuka kok orang nya.

Hahaha...sebenernya FF ini kan oneShot dan udah end kan. Tapi...tapi aku pengen bales satu-satu Review kalian. jadi di Chapter ini berisi balasan review aku, untuk kalian yang udah bersedia review di FF Sweet Love ini.

Dan kalo berminat ini lho, judul FF Kyumin yang lain nya yang aku buat. "Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me, Kyumin version"

So langsung ajah yah...ini dia...

Review

#Ovaella: hahaha...iya typo lagi, mian ne huhuhu...jari-jari aku, kadang gak bisa dikontrol hahaha. *bow*

#Raya137: hehehe iya makasih yah udah seneng hohoho...hmm aku lagi bikin kok FF Kyumin lainnya, tapi genrenya Drama Romance gitu hihihi. *ThanKyu*

#bnb: Aw...Sweet Too Chingu hohoho. ThanKyu*

#Orange girls: Yeay...Yeay! Aku setuju banget sama kamu...mereka emang amazing couple right? Hahaha

Aduh...aduh aku seneng nih dikasih semangat terus hohoho. Gomawo ne.

#Guest: hahaha aw...kyu Oppa emang mesum *plak* *ThanKyu*

#Joy137: huhuhu bener tuh...Kyu Oppa emang gak romantis *romantisnya sama aku ajah soalnya* *plak* wkwkwkwk. Gomawo

#nana cho: hahaha Kyu Oppa emang gelo, sehingga membuat aku tergelo-gelo padanya hahaha *ThanKyu*

#Guest: Sebelumnya terimakasih yah, udah mau baca dan review. Aku terbuka kok sama Kritik, Masukan, atau apapun itu. Dan makasih banget udah ngasih masukan dan Kritik di FF ini. Semua ini akan membelajaran yang baik buat aku, terutama dalam memperbaiki gaya tulisan ku kedepan nya. *ThanKyu*

Aduh aku disalutin hohoho...

Iya makasih kembali, aku seneng kok bikin cerita tentang KyuMin.

#Mingi6384: hahaha *ngakak Too* makasih yah, udah mampir. *ThanKyu*

Nah itu dia Chingu-chingu yang bersedia Review di FF ini. Thank You banget yah.

Dan sampai jumpa di FF ku yang lain. Pai...pai...

Dan jangan lupa. "Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me Chapter 8", akan aku post hari

Sabtu/Minggu. Keep Stay ne.

*deep bow


End file.
